1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strap for hanging pipe-like structures or wire or wire bundles to a wall or overhead structure.
2. State of the Prior Art
Various devices have heretofore been used for securing pipes, cables, wires and like articles to walls and underside of rafters. One such securing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,980, issued May 17, 1960, and includes a one-piece elongated member made of a flexible material. A relatively thin narrow strip has an enlarged end or head substantially thicker than the strap provided with a slot through which the thin narrow strap may pass. The relatively thin narrow strap portion contains a plurlity of integral interlocking means defined by inclined cam surfaces facing toward the free end of the strap portion and terminating in a shoulder surface extending perpendicularly from the strap portion. The free end of the strap is wrapped around the cable and inserted through the slot, causing the cam surface to compress as it passes through the slot. The locking means prevent the strap from being withdrawn by the interengagement of the shoulder surface.
Another pipe hanging device includes an elongated metal strip containing a plurality of holes therethrough randomly spaced along the entire length of the strip. Selected lengths of the flat metal strip are positioned around the pipe with one end of the strip secured to an intermediate portion of the strip by a bolt which extends through an intermediate hole in the strip thereby forming a loop. The unsecured end of the strip is attached to a wall or rafter by driving a nail through one of the holes.